


The Predestined Evening Massacre, a lost poem from Sam to Dean

by servilesammy



Series: the lost poems of Sam and Dean [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Love Letters, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servilesammy/pseuds/servilesammy
Summary: Even brothers fight sometimes."Gently–ever so gently–take my handbut don’t grasp it,don’t hold it,don’t lose those pretty fingers(with the gorgeousgun-greased nails)in my bruised knuckles..."





	The Predestined Evening Massacre, a lost poem from Sam to Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at servilesammy

A Predestined Evening Massacre

 

Gently–  
ever so gently–  
take my hand  
but don’t grasp it,  
don’t hold it,  
don’t lose those pretty fingers  
(with the gorgeous  
gun-greased nails)  
in my bruised knuckles.

 

No, instead,  
guide it,  
place it on the open wounds  
left by the musket balls  
that I sent flying,  
that pierced your holy skin  
(the skin with a Pollack splattering  
of precious freckles).

 

I am sorry for  
my rifle-mouth,  
but please–  
let me dig out  
the words.  
Let me hold in  
the intoxicating blood  
of a purely untamed  
soul such as yours.


End file.
